Como ver doble
by JennetteNath89
Summary: Melanie está de regreso en Ridgeway y Freddie se ofrece para darle clases de dibujo al mismo tiempo que debe hacer un trabajo de historia con Sam. Ninguna de las dos puede saber que Freddie está ayudando a la otra... primer fic...
1. Ayudando a las gemelas

**Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction así que espero que no me juzguéis muy duramente :P Será una historia larga, así que espero que no os canséis de ella xD**

**iCarly no me pertenece, si me perteneciera... Bueno, iCarly no existiría porque no tengo tanta imaginación. Pero esta historia sí es mía, disfruten :)**

**"Como ver doble"**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Era un típico día de clase. Carly y Sam estaban en las taquillas sacando algunos libros y esperando a que empezaran las clases.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sam? Te veo muy seria.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que esté si estoy en el instituto? Todo aquí es aburrido, excepto molestar a Freddie, aunque eso es divertido en cualquier sitio - dijo Sam como lo más obvio.

- Sam... Venga, a ti te pasa algo más - dijo Carly cerrando su taquilla.

- Vale, está bien, Melanie se va a transferir de escuela y estudiará aquí - dijo sin ánimos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es genial! ¿cómo no me lo habías dicho? - dijo Carly un poco molesta.

- ¿Qué esperabas? No me cae bien.

- Pero si es muy agradable.

- Ya sabes que lo agradable me da náuseas.

- Ay Sam... - dijo Carly rodando los ojos - ¿Y cuándo llega?

- Mañana - dijo Sam desviando la mirada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Viene mañana y aún no me lo habías dicho?

- Pues...

En ese momento llega Freddie.

- Hey chicas, ¿de qué hablan? - dijo Freddie sonriendo

- De lo ñoño que eres.

- ¡Sam! - dijo Carly regañándola

- Me da igual lo que diga - dijo Freddie.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues a lo mejor digo que eres tonto - dijo Sam acercándose a él.

- No me insultes, Puckett.

- Chicos, intenten no pelear en horas de clase por favor.

- Yo solo vine preguntando de qué hablaban - dijo Freddie excusándose.

- Y yo solo dije de qué hablábamos - dijo Sam del mismo tono.

Carly rodó los ojos.

- Hablábamos de que... - intentó decir Carly.

- ¡Del calentamiento global! - se apresuró a decir Sam.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Freddie confuso.

- Sí - dijo Sam.

- Pero si ni siquiera sabes qué es eso.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! - dijo acercándose a él otra vez.

- Sam, díselo - dijo Carly.

- Pero...

- Sam, pero si lo va a saber igualmente - dijo Carly.

- Está bien - dijo Sam suspirando - Melanie se va a tranferir de escuela y estudiará aquí con nosotros.

- Así que... Melanie, eh? - dijo Freddie sonriendo - ¿Aún seguís con eso?

- Te digo que es verdad - dijo Carly harta.

En ese momento suena el timbre.

- Venga, tengo clase de mates y hoy no quiero llegar tarde o me castigarán otra vez - dijo Sam cerrando su taquilla.

- ¿Qué? Sam, deberías aprenderte el horario - dijo Freddie rodando los ojos.

- ¿De qué hablas Fredward? - dijo Sam molesta.

- Ahora tienes clase de historia conmigo.

- Oh genial, así la clase será el doble de aburrida.

- Sam... - dijo Carly - Bueno, yo sí que tengo clase de mates. Nos vemos luego chicos.

- Adios - dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez.

Ambos se dirigieron a clase de historia.

- Hola chicos - dijo el señor Howard al entrar a clase - Espero que hayan hecho sus tareas.

- Seguro que no la has hecho - susurró Freddie para que el profesor no le escuchara.

- He estado muy ocupada - susurró Sam.

- Sí, claro.

- Luego revisaré sus deberes. Ahora voy a poneros un trabajo que contará un 60% en la calificación final.

Todos los alumnos se quejaron.

- No soy yo el que quiere poneros el trabajo, mequetefres. Tendréis un mes para entregar el trabajo. Bueno, ahora elegiré las parejas.

- Oh, genial - susurró Freddie.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró Sam.

- Siempre que eligen parejas me ponen contigo y tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo.

- Soy yo quien se lleva la peor parte, ¿trabajar contigo? Eso sí es un castigo.

- Sí, claro, pues gracias a mí tú no suspen...

- ¡Puckett! ¡Benson! ¿Quieren que les eche de mi clase? - dijo el señor Howard enfadado.

- Es nuestro sueño - respondió Sam.

- Pues muy bien, ahora los dos harán pareja para hacer el trabajo - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez.

- ¡Lo que han oído!

- Genial, ¿qué te había dicho? - susurró Freddie a Sam.

- Cállate nerd - susurró Sam.

Después de que terminaran las clases, se dirigieron al apartamento de Carly.

- No sé en qué pensaba ese profesor al ponerlos juntos para el trabajo - dijo Carly abriendo la puerta.

- Ni yo - dijo Freddie.

- Hola Spencer - dijo Carly entrando por la puerta con sus dos amigos.

- Hola hermanita y sus dos amiguitos que parece que no tienen casa - dijo Spencer sonriendo.

- Hola - dijo Freddie.

- ¿Qué hay Spence? - dijo Sam sentándose en el sofá.

Carly se acercó a su hermano.

- ¡Adivina qué! - dijo sonriendo.

- Ay no... - dijo Sam desde el sofá.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Spencer.

- Melanie se va a transferir a nuestra escuela, viene a vivir a Seattle - dijo muy emocionada.

- Wow, eso es genial, verdad Sam?

- Sí, yupi... - dijo Sam sarcásticamente.

- No puedo creer que aún sigáis con eso - dijo Freddie.

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Spencer sonriendo.

- Ya sé que Melanie no existe.

- Pero... pero si la viste hace un par de años cuando vino - dijo Spencer confundido.

- Déjalo Spencer, Freddie es demasiado cabezota - dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- ¡Oye! - dijo Freddie molesto.

- Es la verdad - dijo Sam riendo.

- ¡Sam! Me tienes harto

- No es mi culpa que seas tan sumamente cabezota - dijo Sam molestándole - ¿Quieres que hagamos una apuesta?

- No te sigo.

- Si puedes demostrar que Melanie no existe te pagaré 50 dólares, y si yo puedo demostrarte que sí existe me pagas tú los 50 dólares.

- Trato hecho - dijo Freddie extendiéndole la mano a Sam.

- Creo que alguien va a perder 50 dólares - dijo Carly a Spencer.

- Sí, y va a ser Sam - dijo Freddie muy seguro.

- Se refería a ti, idiota - dijo Sam.

- Lo que tú digas.

Spencer miró su reloj e hizo una mueca.

- ¿No tenéis ensayo de iCarly hoy? - dijo Spencer.

- Es verdad, casi se nos olvida con este tema de Melanie. Vamos arriba chicos.

- Vamos.

En el estudio de iCarly, a punto de empezar el ensayo...

- Venga, empecemos el ensayo - dijo Freddie cogiendo la cámara.

- ¡Hey, esperad! - dijo Carly.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nos olvidábamos de Gibby.

- Es verdad. ¿No le dijiste que viniese aquí después de clase? - dijo Freddie.

- Sí, no sé dónde está. Voy a llamarlo - dijo cogiendo su teléfono.

En ese momento entra Gibby por la puerta del estudio.

- Carly, el jabón de tu baño es una pasada.

- ¿Gibby? - dijo Sam - ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

- Llevo aquí media hora - dijo Gibby.

- Pero... Spencer no me dijo que... Bah, déjalo - dijo Carly guardando el móvil en el bolsillo.

- Bueno chicos, ¿empezamos el ensayo? - dijo Freddie aún con la cámara.

- Claro, venga Gibby, prepárate para ensayar "Hey, ¿qué estoy lamiendo?" - dijo Carly pasándole el mando azul a Sam.

- Gibeeeeeh - dijo Gibby

- Sí, como sea. Vamos - dijo Sam colocándose delante de la cámara.

Después de terminar el ensayo, a Sam le llega un mensaje.

- Oh genial - dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Carly.

- Mi madre quiere que vaya a casa para preparar la habitación de Melanie para mañana - dijo fastidiada.

- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Mañana? Es decir, qué pronto - dijo Freddie sorprendido.

- ¿Quién es Melanie? - dijo Gibby.

Todos miraron a Gibby con una expresión rara.

- Como sea. Luego vuelvo - dijo Sam saliendo del estudio.

Carly y Freddie bajaron al salón seguidos de Gibby.

- Hey chicos, ¿alguno sabe por qué Sam ha salido disparada del apartamento? - dijo Spencer cuando los vio bajar.

- Su madre quiere que vaya a su casa para preparar la habitación de Melanie.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hace ella?

- Porque destrozaría la habitación - dijo Carly como lo más obvio.

- ¿Y cuándo viene Melanie?

- Mañana.

- ¿Mañana? Dios, que pronto - dijo Spencer.

- ¿Quién es Melanie? - volvió a decir Gibby.

Todos volvieron a mirarle.

- "Melanie" es la "hermana gemela" de Sam - dijo Freddie haciendo comillas.

- Freddie, Melanie sí existe - dijo Carly.

- Sí, claro - dijo Freddie sarcásticamente.

Al día siguiente, Carly y Sam habían ido al vestíbulo a recoger a Melanie. Freddie seguía tan cabezota como siempre y seguía sin aceptar que Melanie era real, hasta que...

- Oye Freddie - dijo Spence llamando su atención - ¿Por qué no miras hacia atrás?

- ¿Qué? - dijo Freddie dándose la vuelta.

«Mierda» pensó cuando se encontró allí con Sam y Melanie.

- Eh? Pero... ¿qué? ¿Sam? ¿Quién eres? - dijo Freddie claramente confundido.

- Me debes 50 dólares - dijo Sam sentándose en el sofá.

- Hola Freddie, parece que esta vez sí nos crees - dijo Melanie abrazándole

- Eh... yo, sí, claro... - dijo Freddie casi sin habla.

- Ejem - dijo Spencer.

- ¡Spencer! - dijo Melanie corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Vale, demasiados abrazos - dijo Sam interviniendo - Melanie, tenemos que ir a casa a ver a mamá.

- ¿Cómo está? - dijo Melanie interesada.

- Como siempre.

- Qué pena. Bueno, nos vemos chicos. Adios Freddie - dijo Melanie, a lo que Sam rodó los ojos.

Las dos salieron por la puerta y todos le dirigieron a Freddie la típica mirada de "Te lo dije". Bueno, todos menos Gibby, que no tenía ni idea de la existencia de Melanie.

- Dejad de mirarme así - dijo molesto.

- Bueno chicos, me voy a hacer unas compras para mi escultura - dijo Spencer poniéndose la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Carly.

- Un cinturón gigante para los pantalones gigantes - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- Oh - dijo Carly.

- Chicos, Gibby se va - dijo Gibby refiriéndose a sí mismo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a salir con Tasha - dijo saliendo por la puerta al igual que Spencer.

- A esa chica de verdad le pasa algo - dijo Carly.

- Eh... sí, tiene que pasarle algo.

Carly se acercó a Freddie sonriendo.

- Supongo que ya crees a Sam.

- Sí, bueno, yo... de verdad no me esperaba esto - dijo Freddie aún un poco sorprendido.

- Y... ¿qué tal?

- ¿Qué tal qué?

- ¿Qué te parece Melanie? - dijo Carly.

- Pues... es linda.

- Te recuerdo que es la gemela de Sam, así que acabas de llamar linda a Sam - dijo Carly sonriendo.

- Sí pero, eh... - dijo Freddie dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho - Además es amable y no me insulta - dijo intentando arreglarlo.

- Sí, claro - dijo Carly no muy convencida.

- Entonces... ¿fue ella la que me besó? - dijo Freddie un poco decepcionado.

- Eso creo, ya sabes que a Melanie le gustas. Hace mucho que no tienes novia - dijo Carly siendo obvia.

- Oye, acabo de conocerla, aún no voy a salir con ella - dijo un poco molesto.

- ¿Aún? - dijo Carly sonriendo.

- Eh... digo que... bueno, déjame en paz - dijo Freddie saliendo del apartamento.

Al día siguiente, Freddie estaba sacando sus libros de la taquilla cuando de repente llega Melanie.

- Hola Freddie.

- ¿Eh? - dijo dándose la vuelta - Ah, hola Melanie - dijo sonriendo y cerrando su taquilla.

Melanie abrió la que estaba al lado.

- Wow, ¿tienes la taquilla de al lado?

- Sí, ya ves, soy una chica con suerte - dijo sacando un libro y guardándolo en su mochila.

- Y... ¿qué? ¿Cómo es vivir con Sam?

- No sé, dímelo tú, pasas más tiempo con ella que yo - dijo Melanie riendo.

- Ya, pero al menos no duermo y como con ella, en ese caso a mi no me quedaría nada de comida y me moriría de hambre - dijo Freddie riendo también.

- Eres muy gracioso - dijo Melanie mientras ambos caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los casilleros de Carly y Sam.

- Hola chicos - dijo Carly al verles.

- Hola... - dijo Sam con mala gana.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Freddie.

- No ha desayunado - respondió Melanie.

- Sí, y ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Oh vamos, no será para tanto - dijo Carly.

- ¿Ah no? Pues escucha mi estómago.

- No quiero escuchar tú... - dijo Carly al mismo tiempo que acercaba su oído - Oh dios, suena como Chewaca - dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Verdad? - dijo Sam riendo.

En ese momento suena el timbre.

- Bueno, Freddie y yo tenemos clase de biología - dijo Carly.

- Entonces yo tengo clase de inglés con Melanie y la señora Briggs - dijo Sam sin ánimos.

- Venga, no creo que sea una profesora tan mala - dijo Melanie sonriendo.

En clase de inglés, con Briggs tocando la gaita...

- Dios, sí que es mala - dijo Melanie tapándose los oídos al igual que Sam.

- Lo siento hermanita, pero esto es lo que te espera casi diariamente.

En la hora siguiente, Freddie tenía clase de dibujo con Melanie. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que...

- Chicos - empezó el profesor - El trabajo de este trimestre consiste en buscar un paisaje que encaje con la personalidad de la ciudad y hacer un dibujo de ese paisaje. Será un trabajo individual.

- Mierda - susurró Melanie.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró Freddie.

- No tengo ni idea de dibujo, se me da tan mal que cuando me aburro en clase hago garabatos en el cuaderno porque no sé hacer otra cosa que no sean líneas.

- Señorita Puckett - dijo el profesor - ¿Tiene algún problema?

- Eh? No... ninguno - dijo Melanie sonriendo - Ayúdame por favor - susurró a Freddie.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? - dijo recordando su trabajo con Sam. Pero claro, ¿cómo rechazar a su hermana gemela? - Esto... claro, te ayudaré.

- Gracias Freddie.

«En menudo lío me he metido» pensó Freddie al salir de clase.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí personalmente me encanta el triángulo amoroso entre Sam, Freddie y Melanie y por eso pensé en hacer un fic así :D También me encanta la amistad de Carly, Sam y Freddie así que no la dejaré de lado :D Por supuesto, ¿quién puede olvidar el vínculo de hermanos entre Carly y Spencer? Eso también será importante en esta historia. Y tampoco podemos olvidarnos de Gibeeeeh xD  
**

**Dejen reviews please :)**


	2. Que no se enteren

**Hola de nuevo! No me enrollo mucho por aquí, simplemente os dejo leer la historia. Pero antes... ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos aquí abajo.**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

- Freddie, ¿eres subnormal o algo? - decía Caly a su amigo castaño mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

- Carly, tanquilízate, no es para tanto - dijo él intentando calmarla.

- Sam odia a Melanie casi tanto como te odia a ti...

- Vaya, muchas gracias - dijo Freddie sarcásticamente e interrumpiendo a Carly.

- No lo entiendes, si Sam se entera de que te has ofrecido a ayudar a Melanie después de saber que tienes un compromiso casi diario con ella, ¿no crees que se enfade?

- Bueno... visto así...

- Mira, no hay ningún problema en que Melanie sepa que también estás ayudando a Sam, ya que a ella no le importaría. Pero el problema está en que Melanie no sabe guardar un secreto y te aseguro que a los 10 minutos de contárselo tendrías el puño de Sam en la cara... o en tu estómago, o en tus...

- Vale Carly, lo he pillado - dijo Freddie interrumpiéndola antes de que le diese tiempo a decir alguna palabra más - Para empezar, no seas tan exagerada, puede que Sam se enfade conmigo pero no es para tanto. Y segundo... tienes razón, Melanie no sabe guardar un secreto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si hasta hace poco creías que no existía - dijo Carly.

- Pues verás, resulta que ayer estaba...

- Bueno, no me interesa saberlo - dijo interrumpiéndole.

- Gracias por tu consideración, Carly - dijo Freddie sarcásticamente - Pero tranquila, no le diré nada a ninguna de las dos.

- No será fácil ocultar eso, Freddie. Tendrás que desaparecer varias horas casi todos los días.

- Déjamelo a mí, puede que no sea el rey de las mentiras, pero sí soy el rey en ocultar las cosas - dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No te entiendo - dijo Carly siguiéndole.

- Ya lo entenderás - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

«Bueno, de momento debo asegurarme que Sam no le diga nada a Melanie y que Melanie no le diga nada a Sam» pensó sacando su teléfono móvil y enviando un par de mensajes.

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Sam_

_Te veo en mi apartamento en 15 minutos._

Enviar.

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Melanie_

_Te veo en mi apartamento en 45 minutos._

Enviar.

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Carly_

_Asegúrate de que cuando Sam vaya a tu apartamento se quede allí y no vaya a mi apartamento, por ninguna razón._

Enviar. «Con eso valdrá» pensó entrando a su apartamento, ya que hasta entonces se había quedado en el pasillo. No se encontró con su madre, lo que automáticamente le hizo saber que estaba trabajando. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la televisión esperando a que Sam llegase.

Cuando lo hizo, Freddie fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Para qué querías que viniera aquí, trapo? - dijo la rubia haciendo que Freddie rodara los ojos.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con venir aquí? Que por cierto llegas tarde.

- No en realidad, pero podrías decirme lo que sea en casa de Carly.

- Bueno, ya estás aquí así que ya no importa. Lo que quería decirte es que Melanie no puede saber que tenemos que hacer juntos el trabajo de historia porque...

«Piensa Freddie, piensa» no paraba de repetirse esa frase en su cabeza. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-... me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda en algún trabajo ella me ayudaría y no creo que quieras trabajar con tu hermana.

- Sí, tienes razón, ya tengo bastante con verla en casa y verla aquí.

- Ya, eso pensé yo también - dijo contento porque su mentira había colado.

- Ya, además no quiero verla también cuando trabaje contigo. Gracias por avisarme Fredward.

Sam se encaminó hacia el apartamento de Carly, pero Freddie la detuvo.

- ¿Me has dado las gracias? - dijo su castaño amigo.

- Que va - dijo Sam desviando la mirada y entrando por la puerta de en frente.

«Sé lo que he oído» pensó Freddie volviendo a su sofá. Aún quedaban unos 10 minutos antes de que llegase Melanie. Se aseguró de que hubiese tiempo entre las visitas de ambas gemelas porque sabría que Sam llegaría tarde y no sería bueno para él ni para sus huesos que Melanie estuviese en su apartamento.

De repente, a Freddie le llegó un mensaje.

_De: Carly_

_Para: Freddie_

_Bien jugado Freddie ;)_

En ese momento, él se dio cuenta de que Carly le estaba felicitando por la excusa que le había dado a Sam, probablemente ya se lo habría contado. La verdad es que fue buena idea utilizar el odio contra su hermana para que no le dijese nada. Por un momento se sintió un genio. Hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Cuando abrió, se encontró con una chica igual a la que se había ido pocos minutos antes, pero esta vez llevaba el nombre de Melanie.

- Hola Freddie, ¿para que querías verme? - dijo ella entrando en su apartamento sin pedir permiso...

«Hay cosas en las que sí parece una Puckett» pensó.

- Es sobre las clases de dibujo que prometí darte. Resulta que...

- ¿Ya no vas a darme clases? - dijo Melanie interrumpiendo a Freddie.

- No es eso, claro que voy a darte clases. Es solo que no deberías decírselo a Sam porque...

Y otra vez la duda invadió su mente. ¿Qué podría utilizar para que Melanie no le dijese nada? Definitivamente debería haber pensado algo mientras estaba solo, porque ahora era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, una idea llegó a su cabeza.

-... le dije que estaría ocupado acompañando a mi madre al centro social durante todo el mes, pero ella ha cancelado lo del centro social hace un par de semanas y el tiempo que habría invertido con ella ahora lo usaré en darte clases.

No era la mejor idea que había llegado a su mente, pero por ahora era todo lo que se le ocurría.

- No entiendo - dijo Melanie.

- Pues que no se lo conté a Sam, y ella odia las mentiras, miéntela y lo último que verás antes de morir será su puño en tu cara - dijo Freddie recordando la conversación que tuvo antes con Carly.

- Sí, tienes razón. No le diré nada de las clases, tranquilo - dijo levantándose del sofá.

- Perfecto. Por cierto, dibujar un paisaje es muy difícil, así que necesitaremos varias clases a la semana. ¿Te parece bien si quedamos los lunes, miércoles y viernes después de clase?

- ¿Esos eran los días que tenías que acompañar a tu madre al centro social? - preguntó Melanie un poco extrañada por la cantidad de días.

- Eh... sí - dijo Freddie sonriendo, que casi se le había olvidado la mentira que le había dicho.

- Pues por mí no hay problema.

- Bien, pues empezaremos la semana que viene. Gracias Melanie.

- No, gracias a ti. Adios - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Freddie cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas contra ella. «Ufff... no ha sido tan difícil» pensó. Pero al instante siguiente se dio cuenta de que Sam no sabía nada acerca de ningún centro social al que él tuviera que ir con su madre. Si Melanie se lo decía, Sam diría que no sabía nada de eso y la obligaría a contarle la verdad.

- Bueno, tranquilo, ya se lo dirás mañana - dijo en voz alta y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Carly estaba en su taquilla, como siempre, sacando los libros de la siguiente clase. Ella siempre llegaba muy pronto, así que no era normal encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos hasta pasados varios minutos. Pero ese día había alguien que necesitaba hablar con ella.

- Buenos días Carly - dijo acercándose a ella.

- Buenos días Freddie, qué pronto llegas hoy. Por cierto, muy buena la excusa que le diste a Sam - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Sí, ya vi tu mensaje - dijo él sonriendo también.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste a Melanie?

- Por eso precisamente llego pronto hoy, para explicártelo. Verás, como soy idiota, no se me ocurrió pensar ninguna excusa hasta que tuve que decirla - explicó Freddie.

- Sí que eres idiota, creí que lo tendrías pensado - dijo Carly riéndose.

- Bueno, la cuestión es que le dije a Melanie que Sam creía que yo tenía que acompañar a mi madre al centro social tres días en semana durante un mes entero.

- Vaya, son muchos días, no? - dijo todavía riendo.

- Carly, deja de reírte. Bueno, le dije que mi madre había cancelado lo del centro social hace un par de semanas y se me había olvidado decírselo a Sam, y que como ella odia las mentiras me mataría si se enterara. Así que me prometió que no se lo contaría - dijo Freddie sonriendo.

- Vaya, no está nada mal para haber sido algo improvisado. ¿Crees que ambas guardarán el secreto?

- Eso espero. Bueno, ahora soy yo el que debe sacar sus libros de la taquilla. Nos vemos en clase, Carly - dijo Freddie marchándose.

- Adios Freddie.

Justo en el momento en que él se fue, llegaron Sam y Melanie.

- Hey, ¿ese que se iba no era Freddie?

- Wow, lo llamaste por su nombre - dijo Carly.

- No estoy para tus bromas, Shay.

- ¿Siempre llega tan pronto? - dijo Melanie interviniendo en la conversación.

- No, hoy ha llegado temprano porque quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Y no podía habar con nosotras delante? - preguntó Sam extrañada.

«Cagada» pensó Carly, ya que no se lo ocurría ninguna excusa que poner después de haber dicho eso.

- Pues no, porque quería hablar de... de que... de que le gusta una chica.

«Mierda, otra cagada. ¿No se te ocurría nada más?» pensó para sí misma.

- ¿Que le gusta una chica? - preguntó Melanie sonriendo.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Sam

- Pues dijo que... eh... era una... chica rubia.

Tras decir eso, se marchó dejando a Sam y Melanie muy confundidas. Ellas eran rubias al fin y al cabo...

Esa tarde, Freddie estaba en el apartamento de Carly con ella.

- ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? - dijo el castaño sorprendido.

- Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada más que decir - dijo Carly excusándose.

- Por dios, has dicho que me gusta una chica. RUBIA. Y que ellas no podían estar delante mientras te lo contaba - dijo Freddie muy alterado y resaltando la palabra "rubia".

- Vale, sí, lo siento, la he cagado un poco.

- ¿UN POCO? ¿Y si Sam se piensa que me refería a ella? Me mataría, y... ¿Y si es Melanie la que se piensa que me refería a ella? ¡Me acosaría! - dijo alterado - Ambas son gemelas, rubias.

- Venga Freddie, no exageres. Hay más rubias en el instituto - dijo Carly soltando una risita nerviosa.

- De verdad, Carly, no sabes mentir. Deja de intentarlo porque no sabes - dijo Freddie riendo.

- ¡Oye! - dijo la castaña riendo igual que él.

- Es la verdad - dijo Freddie riendo cada vez más.

En ese momento entró Sam por la puerta del apartamento.

- ¿De qué os reíais?

- De nada, de nada - dijo Carly disimulando.

- Sí, te creo - dijo la rubia con sarcasmo - Freddie, ¿cuándo vamos a quedar para hacer el trabajo?

- Vaya, Samantha Puckett preocupada por un trabajo de historia. ¿Esto es un universo paralelo? No lo había notado hasta ahora que... - dijo Freddie divertido.

- Vale Benson, lo hemos pillado - dijo Sam molesta - Pero bueno, tuve una charla con el director hace unos días y me dijo que si no aprobaba historia repetiría curso.

- Ah vale. Pues podemos quedar los martes y los jueves. No creo que hagan falta más días para ese trabajo y además así tendremos los fines de semana libre.

- Bueno, yo creo que aquí sobro - dijo Carly subiendo subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- ¿Cómo que los fines de semana libre? ¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer los otros días? - dijo Sam extrañada.

- Eh... sí. Tengo que ir con mi madre al centro social.

- Ah entonces bien.

«Bien Freddie, te está saliendo de maravilla» pensó.

- Por cierto... ¿Quién es esa chica que te gusta? - dijo Sam tomando muy de sorpresa a Freddie y aprovechando que Carly se había ido.

- Eh... yo... pues...

- Carly nos dijo que era rubia. ¿No estarás enamorado de...?

- ¿De ti? Que va, qué tontería - dijo Freddie interrumpiendo a Sam.

- Te iba a preguntar que si estabas enamorado de Melanie.

«Más tonto y no nazco» se dijo para sí mismo el castaño.

- Ah, pues... tampoco - dijo nervioso.

- Mmm... vale.

- Bueno, entonces, quedamos los martes y jueves después de clases, ¿no? - dijo Freddie cambiando de tema.

- Claro, pero nos vemos en tu casa para no tener que lidiar con mi madre.

- Sin problema, mi madre está trabajando a esas horas así que no nos molestará.

- Perfecto. Oye Freddio, despídeme de Carly, es que tengo prisa. Nos vemos luego para hacer iCarly.

Tan pronto como dijo eso salió del apartamento dejando a Freddie aún alterado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, espero que os esté gustando la historia. Y bueno, soy española ya lo notaréis por mi forma de escribir, supongo xD ¡Dejad reviews!**

**Estoy muy inspirada respecto a la historia :P Los días de actualización de mis historias están en mi perfil. Chaooo.  
**


	3. Primeras clases y un nuevo alumno

**Hello baby! Vale, no me flipo jaja. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Como esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction, me ilusionan mucho los reviews que me estáis dejando, ¡muchas gracias! Por cierto, siento haber actualizado a esta hora (En España son las 10 de la noche), pero es que no he tenido tiempo en todo el día. ****Bueno, espero que disfrutéis con lo que viene ahora :D**  


**Capítulo 3**

* * *

La semana fue pasando normalmente. La rubia mala no dejaba de hacer preguntas a Freddie sobre esa chica que Carly había mencionado, quien por supuesto no le respondía ya que no sabía qué decir. La rubia buena, por el contrario, se comportaba igual de amable que siempre aunque también tenía esa duda en la cabeza. La castaña estaba arrepentida de lo mal que miente e incluso llegó a pedirle a Sam que la ayudara, quien aceptó gustosamente a grito de "Mamá es la reina de las mentiras". Y el castaño... bueno, Freddie seguía intentando no irse de la lengua con sus mentiras.

El lunes llegó, y con él, la primera clase de dibujo de Melanie y Freddie. Ambos estaban en el apartamento de este último.

- Bueno Melanie, ¿qué sabes hacer?

- Pues...

- Me refiero a qué sabes dibujar.

- Ya, pero... lo único que sé dibujar son mariposas porque tienen una forma fácil - dijo un poco avergonzada.

- Eh... bueno, podemos trabajar con eso - dijo Freddie sacando punta al lápiz - Mira, el dibujo es de un paisaje, ¿ya tienes pensado cuál?

- No, la verdad. Pero supongo que buscaré un sitio desde donde se vean muchos edificios y todo eso.

- Entonces puedo empezar por enseñarte a dibujar un edificio, porque te hará falta - dijo riendo levemente.

- ¿Y tú ya lo tienes pensado?

- Sí, yo ya sé que paisaje voy a hacer - dijo Freddie sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Carly estaba en su apartamento acompaña de su mejor amiga Sam. Iban a ver una película, pero Spencer se la había dejado en casa de Socko así que tuvo que ir a por ella. Sam aprovechó para preguntarle a Carly.

- ¿Quién es esa chica que trae loco a Freddie? - preguntó ella de pronto.

Carly no sabía qué decir, sobre todo por el hecho de que eso era mentira.

- No lo trae loco - dijo Carly intentando aminorar la situación.

- Bueno, que quién le gusta - dijo Sam muy seria. Demasiado.

- Esto... no es que le guste es que se siente un poco atraído por ella.

- Bueno, que de quién se siente atraído.

- No es que se sienta atraído, es que...

- ¿PERO DE QUIÉN? - gritó de repente. Aunque es normal, ya que Carly no paraba de evitarle la pregunta.

- De... de...

En ese momento entró Spencer por la puerta muy sonriente. «Gracias Spencer» pensó Carly.

- Hey, ya tengo la peli. ¿Estáis listos para ver Scream? - dijo con cara de emoción.

- ¿Scream? - le preguntó Carly a Sam con cara molesta - Creí que íbamos a ver Hotel para perros.

- Carls, sabía que si te decía que íbamos a ver una de miedo te ibas a negar.

- Exactamente, me estoy negando - dijo Carly resaltando la obviedad de la situación.

- ¿Pongo la peli o...? - intervino Spencer.

- Sí, ponla - dijo Sam muy segura.

- Pero...

- Carly, intenta verla - dijo ya un poco desesperada.

- Vale, la veré.

Spencer se sentó en el sofá y puso el cuenco de palomitas en su regazo. En seguida, la película empezó.

Mientras, Freddie seguía intentando enseñar a Melanie a dibujar un edificio.

- ¿Qué tal? - dijo ella mostrándole el dibujo que acababa de hacer.

- Bueno, no está tan mal en comparación con el anterior que hiciste - dijo Freddie mostrándole su anterior dibujo.

Los dos empezaron a reírse mucho.

- Soy patética - dijo Melanie aún riendo.

- Pero vas mejorando y mejorarás más todavía, palabra de Benson. Cuando acabe el día sabrás dibujar perfectamente - dijo muy orgulloso.

- Sí, sabré dibujar un edificio, Freddie.

- Bueno, por algo se empieza. Venga, sigamos.

Mientras tanto, Carly estaba realmente asustada viendo la película. Spencer y Sam también estaban asustados, pero mucho menos. La película estaba a punto de terminar y los tres ya habían visto casi las dos horas que duraba. Habían dado muchos gritos, pero vieron algo que les hizo gritar más de lo normal.

- AHHHHHH! - gritaron los tres a la vez.

Spencer lanzó el cuenco de palomitas casi vacío hacia atrás para poder cubrirse la cara con las manos. En seguida entraron Melanie y Freddie por la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito? - dijo Freddie preocupado y encendiendo la luz.

- Nada, solo estamos viendo una película - dijo Carly apagando la televisión.

- ¿Por qué la apagas? Casi había terminado - se quejó Sam.

- Ya he tenido suficiente Scream por hoy - dijo aún asustada.

- Voy a recoger las palomitas - dijo Spencer levantándose del sofá.

Entonces, Sam se dio cuenta de que su hermana había venido con Freddie.

- ¿Qué hacías tú con Fredwardo?

- Eh... yo...

- Nos hemos encontrado en el pasillo - se apresuró a decir Freddie.

- ¿Tú no estabas en el centro social con tu madre? - volvió a preguntar la rubia nada convencida.

- Eh... sí, pero acabo de llegar y no me dio tiempo a entrar en mi casa porque os escuché gritando.

- Bueno, demasiadas preguntas - intervino Carly, que era la única que estaba enterada de la verdadera situación.

- Sam, tengo que acompañar a mamá a la clínica, ¿te vienes? - preguntó Melanie.

- Sí claro, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer - respondió Sam sarcásticamente.

- Bueno vale, iré yo sola. Hasta luego chicos, ¡adios Spencer!

- ¡Adios Melanie! - gritó él desde la cocina para que le oyera.

Melanie salió por la puerta. Freddie suspiró, se había librado. De momento.

Al día siguiente, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Melanie e incluso Gibby tenían clase de español juntos. Era la única clase que compartían todos. Carly se sentaba con Sam, Freddie y Gibby se sentaban juntos justo detrás de ellas y Melanie se las había ingeniado para sentarse delante de Carly y Sam. Les encantaba compartir esa clase, porque la profesora siempre llegaba muy tarde y tenían tiempo para hablar. Pero cuando llega...

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, chicos!

Exacto, cuando llega lo dice todo gritando. No sabe hablar, solo grita.

- ¡Hoy tenemos con nosotros un nuevo compañero que acaba de entrar en Ridgeway!

- Genial - susurró Sam sarcásticamente.

- No seas mala - susurró Carly.

- ¡Dad la bienvenida a Josh!

Toda la clase estuvo en silencio hasta que...

- Dios - dijo Carly en voz alta.

Toda la clase se rió ante el comentario de la castaña. Bueno, toda la clase no, solo los chicos. Porque las chicas estaban demasiado embobadas como para hablar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que incluyera pensar.

- ¡Puedes sentarte ahí, Josh!

En seguida, todas las chicas maldijeron a Melanie por ser la única que no estaba sentada con nadie en clase, por tanto ahora estaría con Josh.

«Dios, con lo difícil que es para mí concentrarme en clase, con ese delante será aún más difícil» pensó Sam. Algo parecido a lo que pensaban las demás chicas.

Freddie en lo único que podía pensar era en sus celos. Espera, ¿celos? Sí, esa era la palabra. Y lo peor es que aún no sabía quién era la causante de ellos. Lo único que sabía era que no tenía nada que ver con Carly.

La clase acabó y todos se dirigieron a las taquillas, seguidos de Josh, que se llevaba de maravilla con Melanie.

- Hola chicos - saludó Josh.

- Hola, yo me llamo Carly. Ella es Sam...

- Hey - dijo ella.

-... él es Freddie... - continuó.

- Hola - saludó él.

-... ella es Melanie, aunque ya la conoces. Y él es... espera, ¿dónde está Gibby? - dijo Carly extrañada.

- No sé, hace un segundo estaba aquí - dijo Sam igualmente extrañada.

- Bueno, no importa - dijo Freddie.

- Encantado de conoceros a todos - dijo Josh amablemente.

- Igualmente, espero que podamos ser amigos - dijo Freddie.

- Claro.

Después de clases, Sam y Freddie habían quedado en su apartamento para empezar el trabajo de historia, pero como era de esperar, la rubia no llegaba a tiempo. Eso a Freddie le parecía muy normal, pero ya llevaba 30 minutos de retraso y empezaba a preocuparse ya que no contestaba sus llamadas. Después de varios minutos más, Sam llegó y Freddie abrió la puerta.

- Dios Sam, llevas casi 40 minutos de retraso - dijo molesto.

- Estaba con Josh, y no tenía batería así que no pude llamarte - dijo ella entrando en el apartamento.

- Pero aún así... Espera, ¿cómo que estabas con Josh?

- Me lo encontré en Groovy Smoothie y me invitó a un batido. ¿No estarás celoso? - dijo riendo.

- Venga ya, no digas tonterías.

- ¿Empezamos con el trabajo?

- Claro. ¿Sobre qué prefieres hacerlo? Yo había pensado en La revolución francesa - sugerió Freddie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es un tema muy amplio y nos dará para hacer un trabajo bastante largo y complejo, seguro que nos ponen buena nota.

- De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ponerme un poco al día porque no tengo ni idea de eso - dijo Sam.

- Me parece justo - dijo Freddie.

- Oye, ¿por qué no copiamos y pegamos lo que ponga en la Wikipedia?

- Sam... no podemos hacer eso porque el profesor se daría cuenta. Además, hay que escribirlo a mano.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿A mano? Venga ya, eso serán por lo menos 15 folios. Lo vas a escribir tú todo.

- Pero...

- Tú. Lo. Escribes. Todo - sentenció la rubia.

- Vale, yo lo escribiré - dijo Freddie rindiéndose.

Y así pasaron la hora y media siguiente, buscando información, anotando lo que era importante y empezando un borrador del trabajo para pasarlo a limpio cuando estuviese terminado. Sam se encargaba de buscar fotografías ya que era lo único que no requería pensar.

- Oye Sam, ¿qué es lo que le gusta a Melanie?

Esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a Sam.

- Pues... todo lo que a mí no me gusta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé.

En ese momento, Sam recordó la conversación con Carly el otro día y, dados los hechos, pensó que esa chica a la que se refería era Melanie. De repente, le llegó un mensaje.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme - dijo levantándose.

- ¿Qué? Sam, espera. Aún tenemos que trabajar un poco más - dijo Freddie levantándose también.

- Tengo que irme, ya seguimos el jueves - dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Pero...

- ¡Adios Freddie!

Dicho esto salió del apartamento dejando a Freddie solo y confundido.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sam llegó a su taquilla no se encontró con Carly, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que siempre llega mucho antes que ella. Decidió no darle importancia y pensar que se habría retrasado por algo. Abrió su taquilla dispuesta a sacar los libros, pero antes de hacer nada, se encontró con Josh.

- Hola Sam - dijo muy sonriente.

- Hola Josh, ¿cómo te va? - saludó ella.

- Muy bien, este es un buen instituto.

- Sí, aunque ni el mejor instituto podría hacer que yo aprobara.

Los dos se rieron.

- Por cierto, gracias por invitarme ayer - dijo Sam.

- De nada, quise hacerlo.

En ese momento llegó Freddie.

- Hola Sam, hola... ¿Josh? - dijo extrañado.

Josh asintió.

- No me imaginaba que estarías aquí - dijo Freddie un poco molesto.

- Bueno, pues... - intento decir Josh.

- Hey, ¿qué te pasa? Estás rarísimo. Bueno, más raro de lo que estás siempre - dijo Sam.

- Nada, es solo que... - intentó decir Freddie

- ¡Hola chicos! - dijo Melanie, que venía corriendo.

- Hola Melanie - dijo Freddie muy sonriente.

- Hola - dijeron Sam y Josh al mismo tiempo.

- Oye Freddo, ¿has visto a Carly? - preguntó Sam

- Que va, a mi también me parece extraño que no esté aquí.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a clase, Sam? - intervino Josh.

- Claro, vamos.

Sam y Josh se fueron a clase dejando a Freddie y Melanie solos.

- "¿Vamos a clase, Sam?" - dijo Freddie imitando la voz de Josh.

- ¿Estás celoso? - dijo Melanie un poco apenada.

- No, es solo que...

- Es solo que... - dijo Melanie intentando animarle a hablar.

- Es solo que no me gusta que se lleve tan bien con alguien que acaba de conocer.

- Venga, no es nada. Por cierto, hoy tenemos otra clase, no te olvides - dijo Melanie acercándose a él.

- Claro - dijo sonriendo - Por cierto, el lunes lo hiciste muy bien.

- Gracias Freddie.

En ese momento suena el timbre y los dos se dirigen a clase juntos todavía pensando en dónde podría estar Carly.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis reviews! El siguiente ya lo tengo escrito, pero no lo subiré hasta el próximo miércoles muajaja.  
**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. La rubia misteriosa

**Holaa! Bueno, como ya dije, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero mi día de actualización de esta historia es el miércoles así que os aguantáis xD Antes de leer el capítulo, quiero que recordéis que esta historia es un triángulo amoroso entre Sam, Freddie y Melanie :P  
**

**Como siempre, iCarly no es de mi propiedad y tampoco sus personajes, solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes que yo inventé o inventaré.  
**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

- ¿Carly? - dijo Sam entrando al apartamento de su amiga - ¡Carly!

Suspiró mirando hacia todos lados.

- Agh, no está - susurró dejando la mochila en el sillón.

Se dio cuenta de que el móvil de Carly estaba en la encimera de la cocina y se acercó.

- ¿Dónde estarás Shay? - dijo para sí misma mientras recogía el teléfono y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

En ese momento entró Spencer por la puerta.

- Hey Sam - saludó sonriente.

- Hey Spence, ¿qué tal?

- Muy bien - respondió mientras dejaba algunas cosas en la mesa del salón - Por cierto, ¿no sabrás dónde está Carly?

- No, pensé que tú lo sabrías.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Que va, no la veo desde ayer.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? - preguntó Sam al ver lo que Spencer había dejado en la mesa.

- ¿No te lo dije?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy haciendo un cinturón gigante para los pantalones gigantes.

- Y... ¿por qué? - preguntó riendo.

- ¡No intentes buscarle sentido al arte! - dijo Spencer frunciendo el ceño.

Sam hizo una mueca divertida.

- Está bien - dijo soltando una risita - Y... ¿dónde están ahora esos monstruosos pantalones gigantes?

- Oh, están en el garage. Y no son monstruosos - dijo Spencer yendo corriendo hacia su habitación mientras Sam lo miraba extrañada.

- Ya, que no - dijo sarcásticamente

Mientras tanto, Melanie y Freddie estaban en el apartamento de en frente con su segunda clase de dibujo.

- ¿Aún no sabes qué paisaje vas a dibujar?

- No, no tengo ninguna idea. ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar?

- Bueno... - empezó Freddie - Yo sé de un sitio con excelentes vistas y... voy a dibujar ese paisaje. Pero no puedo decirte dónde es.

- ¿Por qué no? - se extrañó Melanie.

- Es un lugar especial para mí, un lugar secreto... ya sabes... - dijo sonriendo - Aunque te recomendaría dibujar el paisaje que se ve desde un monte, aunque no demasiado alto, para que se vean edificios, coches... pero también árboles y flores.

- Me parece buena idea.

Freddie decidió que era el momento de pasar a la siguiente lección.

- Bueno, creo que ahora deberías aprender a mezclar colores.

- ¿Mezclar colores? - preguntó ella confundida.

- Claro, si quieres hacer un dibujo con témperas debes aprender a mezclar los colores - empezó a explicar - Por ejemplo, no puedes dibujar un árbol y luego pintarlo con un simple verde, no se vería textura y todos los árboles serían iguales. A parte, también puedes hacer sombras mezclando el color que estás utilizando con negro.

- Ah, ya entendí.

- Lo más importante es saber qué cantidad poner de cada color. Mira, ya que he puesto el ejemplo del árbol, vamos a practicar con los verdes - dijo Freddie recogiendo los tonos de verde que tenía en la mesa - Eh... ¿dónde está el amarillo?

- No lo sé, no lo he visto en toda la hora - dijo Melanie buscando con la mirada.

- Espera. Me lo habré dejado en mi habitación, voy a buscarlo y ahora vuelvo.

Freddie se levantó del sofá, pero se dio en la rodilla con el pico de la mesa, haciendo que se sentara rápidamente... justo al lado de Melanie...

- ¡Auch! - se quejó.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo ella.

- Sí, estoy bien - dijo él sonriendo y girándose para mirarla.

Sus miradas se chocaron, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Melanie se había perdido en los ojos castaños de Freddie y él se había perdido en los ojos verdes de Melanie. Por un momento, a Freddie se le pasó por cabeza la imagen de Sam... ella tenía los ojos azules, sin embargo, Melanie los tenía verdes...

Se fueron acercando más y más sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que sus labios chocaron. Ambos cerraron los ojos automáticamente mientras disfrutaban de un beso del que tardaron en separarse.

Al día siguiente, Freddie no encontró a Melanie por el instituto. Preguntó a Sam si la había visto, quien solo respondió que se había quedado en la cama.

«Mierda, no debí hacer eso» pensó decepcionado. La verdad es que esperaba hablar con Melanie sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero ya que no estaba, simplemente fue a su siguiente clase. De camino se encontró con Carly.

- Hombre, Carly, por fin apareces - dijo Freddie muy contento.

- Sí, bueno, tengo que explicarte algo. Verás...

Carly no terminó de hablar ya que el timbre había sonado por segunda vez, lo que significaba que si no entraban ya en clase llegarían tarde y serían castigados.

- Luego te lo cuento.

Dicho esto, ambos se fueron a sus aulas: Carly a su clase de mates y Freddie se fue a clase de historia, donde se encontró con Sam.

- ¿Has visto a Carly? Estaba ahí fuera - dijo Freddie sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Ya ha aparecido? - preguntó Sam.

- Sí, pero estaba muy nerviosa, solo he podido verla durante 10 segundos y...

En ese momento entró el profesor y ambos fueron obligados a callarse.

Después de clases, Sam y Freddie tenían que trabajar en su proyecto de historia. Estaban trabajando normalmente... bueno, Freddie estaba un poco distraído.

- Oye, ¿dónde estabas ayer por la tarde? - preguntó Sam.

- Ya te lo he dicho, estaba en el centro social con mi madre.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Sam levantando una ceja.

- Claro - dijo un poco nervioso.

- Freddie, vi a tu madre por la calle.

En ese momento no supo qué decir. Solo que quedó callado, prácticamente sin habla. ¿Sam lo había descubierto? La verdad es que Freddie nunca se imaginó tener a ambas gemelas en su casa toda las tardes entre semana... pero ahora lo estaba haciendo... y había besado a una de ellas.

- ¡Freddork!

- ¡Ah! Sam, me vas a destrozar los tímpanos - dijo poniendo las manos en sus oídos.

- No es mi culpa que estés mirando a las musarañas durante media hora - dijo molesta - Tienes suerte de que no te haya dado un buen golpe.

- Bueno, sigamos con el trabajo.

Ambos estuvieron trabajando en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que...

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - preguntó Sam de pronto.

Todo el cuerpo de Freddie se tensó.

- En nada... - evadió la pregunta.

- No te creo... - dijo Sam haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

- Yo... - dijo mirándola a los ojos - estaba pensando en... en...

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, se inclinó de repente y besó a Sam. Fue un beso dulce, largo... A ambos les estaba gustando, pero Sam se apartó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Yo... - intentó decir Freddie.

- Tengo que irme, he quedado con Josh - dijo Sam levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Pero...!

No sirvió de nada, ella ya se había ido. «¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!» pensó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. De repente le llegó un mensaje y sacó el móvil del bolsillo aún con una mano en su cabeza.

_De: Melanie_

_Para: Freddie_

_Tengo que hablar contigo... en Licuados Locos en 5 minutos._

Nada más leer el mensaje se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al local de T-Bo un poco asustado. No tenía ni idea de qué podría pasar y prefería no comerse la cabeza hasta que llegue el momento.

Llegó y eligió una mesa cualquiera para sentarse a esperar por Melanie. Cuando llegó, se sentó silenciosamente a su lado. Se produjo un silencio un poco incómodo, ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en hablar.

- Melanie... sobre lo que pasó ayer... - empezó Freddie - Quiero ser sincero.

- Lo mismo digo - dijo Melanie insegura.

- Ese beso... me gustó.

Melanie no dijo nada durante varios segundos.

- A mi también - dijo cuidadosamente.

- Mucho - dijo Freddie.

Melanie no se esperaba ese "Mucho". Se quedó callada solo para conseguir el valor de coger aire y...

- ¿Más que este?

Dicho esto se levantó y besó a Freddie en los labios dulcemente. Cuando se separaron, Freddie solo podía mirarla confundido y alegre al mismo tiempo.

- Yo... Melanie... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Claro que sí - dijo sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, en las taquillas, Carly estaba realmente nerviosa y nadie entendía el por qué. Freddie ya les había dicho a Carly y a Sam que estaba saliendo con Melanie, pero no había visto a Sam desde que se lo dijo... que, por cierto, fue un momento muy incómodo.

- ¡Carly! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - preguntó Freddie.

- Yo... lo siento Freddie, no puedo decirte nada.

- Pero...

- Hey Carls, hey Fredward - dijo Sam llegando y abriendo su taquilla.

- Hola - saludaron los dos a la vez.

- Lo siento chicos - empezó a decir Carly - Debo irme a clase ya, el profesor quiere que llegue temprano hoy. ¡Adiós!

Carly se fue dejando solos a Sam y Freddie.

- Sam, sobre lo que pasó ayer...

- No pasó nada ayer, ¿entendido?

- Pero...

En ese momento llegó Josh y abrazó a Sam de la cintura.

- Hola Sammy.

- No me llames Sammy, ¿vale? - dijo Sam un poco tensa.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Freddie enojado mirando a Josh.

- Freddie, él... - intentó decir Sam.

- ¿Tienes algún problema en que abrace a mi novia? - preguntó Josh molesto.

Eso había sido como un balde de agua fría para el castaño.

- ¿Eh? - dijo pasmado.

- Exacto. Bueno Sam, tengo que irme a clase, te veo luego - dijo sonriendo, rompiendo el abrazo y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué narices...? - empezó a decir Freddie enojado.

- Freddie, no entiendes que...

- ¡No! Sam, ¡no puedes besar a un chico y luego salir con otro!

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡No puedo salir con un chico y luego besar a otro! ¡Lo de ayer no debería haber pasado nunca! Además, ¡tu estás con Melanie! Así que... ¡¿qué te importa lo que yo haga?!- dijo cerrando de un portazo su taquilla enfadada y desapareciendo por el mismo pasillo por el que se había ido Josh.

Freddie suspiró y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en clase, y justo se encontró con Melanie.

- Hola encanto - dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

- Hola Melanie - saludó él sonriendo - ¿Quieres venir esta tarde a tomar un licuado?

- Pero tenemos...

- Sí, ya lo sé, será después de la clase - dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el aula - Tranquila, yo invito.

- Claro, acepto. Nos vemos en tu apartamento a las cuatro, ¡adiós!

- Hasta luego Melanie.

Después de clases, Freddie y Melanie dieron su tercera clase de dibujo. Melanie estaba aprendiendo bastante más rápido de lo esperado así que Freddie estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Más tarde, se fueron a Licuados Locos a por esos batidos que Freddie había prometido. Se lo estaban pasando realmente bien.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Melanie riéndose mucho.

- Que sí, te lo juro, que es verdad - dijo Freddie riéndose también - Y luego le hicieron rodar carretera abajo hasta llegar al agua.

- ¿Y la calabaza flotó?

- No.

Empezaron a reírse mucho los dos.

- Su vida es como una comedia de situación - dijo Melanie intentando dejar de reírse.

- Ya, esa es la definición perfecta de la vida de Spencer - dijo Freddie dando un sorbo de su licuado.

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa con mi hermana?

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó nervioso.

- No sé, esta mañana os vi... distantes. Durante las clases y los cambios de clase no habéis hablado nada y... no sé, me pareció extraño. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, claro que no. ¿Te gusta el licuado? - dijo Freddie intentando cambiar de tema.

- Claro, está muy rico - dijo Melanie dando un sorbo.

En ese momento, una chica desconocida con el pelo rubio entró por la puerta del local y, al ver a Freddie, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

- Hola cariño - dijo dándole un beso en los labios y sentándose a su lado.

Freddie solo pudo abrir los ojos descomunalmente mientras miraba a Melanie.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Freddie asustado viendo los ojos de furia de Melanie.

- ¿Quién voy a ser? Tu novia, tontorrón - dijo esa chica sonriendo y tocándole cariñosamente la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

Melanie no pudo aguantar más y se fue del local.

- ¡Melanie! ¡Espera! - dijo intentando alcanzarla, pero ya se había ido - ¡¿Quién narices eres?! - preguntó enfadado a aquella chica mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A partir de aquí empieza el drama. Ahora es estaréis preguntando cómo empezaron Sam y Josh, quién es la chica que besó a Freddie... si queréis saberlo seguid leyendo ;) Bueno, espero sus reviews sexys xD**

**Hasta pronto!**


	5. El plan que se torció

**Hola criaturitas del señor! Vale, la verdad es que no soy creyente, pero esa frase la dice El Rubius de Youtube en uno de sus vídeos y la verdad es que me hace mucha gracia xD No os extrañéis de que Freddie y Melanie salgan, que esto es un triángulo amoroso (Ya habrá seddie) :P Bueno, gracias por esperar y por los reviews del capítulo anterior, aquí tenéis el siguiente.**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_- ¡¿Quién narices eres?! - preguntó enfadado a aquella chica mientras la señalaba con el dedo._

- Espera, ¿tú eres Freddie verdad? - dijo esa chica sacando una foto de su cartera y asintiendo - Sí, eres tú. Entonces no veo el problema.

- Pero... ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! - preguntó Freddie confundido y enfadado.

- Este era el plan, ¿no? - preguntó ella confundida.

- ¡¿Pero qué plan?! - gritó Freddie cada vez más enfadado y desesperado - Mira, lo siento. Pero por tu culpa mi verdadera novia está enfadadísima conmigo, adiós - se despidió secamente.

Cogió su mochila de la silla que estaba a su lado y se fue corriendo de allí enfadado.

- ¿Novia? ¿Este chico es tonto o qué? - preguntó ella para sí misma cuando él ya se había ido. Obviamente, ella estaba hablando de otra cosa de la que Freddie no tenía ni idea...

Por su parte, él estaba caminando a casa de Melanie para hablar con ella. Estaba casi seguro de que Sam estaría en casa de Carly así que no habría problemas con ella. Y su madre... Bueno, su madre nunca está.

- ¿Melanie? - dijo Freddie golpeando la puerta de su apartamento - ¡Melanie! Por favor, abre.

No hubo respuesta.

- ¡Melanie! Por favor, escúchame.

- ¡Largo de aquí! - se la oyó decir desde dentro.

- Pero tienes que entender que yo no...

- ¡Que te vayas!

Freddie suspiró y accedió a marcharse. Decidió que intentaría hablar con ella al día siguiente, cuando estuviese más calmada. Se dirigió al apartamento de Carly enfadado y triste. «¿Quién narices era esa chica?» no paraba de preguntarse.

- Hola - saludó sin ánimos mientras entraba por la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Carly extrañada por su actitud.

- Nada.

- ¿Y mi hermana? - preguntó Sam desde el sofá.

- En tu casa.

- ¿No fuisteis juntos a Licuados Locos?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué solo respondes con una palabra o dos? - preguntó Carly riéndose.

- No quiero hablar de ello. Mañana os lo contaré, supongo... Ahora estoy confundido.

- Está bien... - dijo Sam no muy convencida.

- Hola chicos - dijo Spencer apareciendo desde el pasillo que lleva a su habitación - ¿A que no adivináis lo que acabo de terminar?

- ¿El cinturón para los pantalones gigantes? - preguntó Carly riendo.

- Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Ella señaló a su mano, donde tenía el enorme cinturón.

- Oh, ya veo - dijo Spencer - Qué tontería.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? - preguntó Freddie.

- ¡Los zapatos! - dijo emocionado mientras volvía a su habitación.

- Spencer nunca cambiará - dijo Carly.

- Nope - concordó Sam.

En ese momento le llegó un mensaje.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Carly.

- Es Josh, quiere que nos veamos en Licuados Locos - respondió mientras se levantaba del sofá y se marchaba por la puerta.

- Adiós - dijo Carly sarcásticamente cuando ella ya se había ido.

Freddie suspiró y se sentó en la parte del sofá donde estaba Sam hace pocos segundos.

- Siempre Josh - dijo molesto.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- Claro que no.

- Sí, no te creo. Y te recuerdo que tienes novia.

- Ya no sé si la tengo - dijo Freddie enfadado.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Carly confundida.

Entonces Freddie empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en Licuados Locos hace una media hora: lo de la chica que decía ser su novia y que Melanie se enfadó mucho con él y no quería abrirle la puerta de su apartamento. En seguida Carly se sintió muy culpable.

- Oh, esto es culpa mía - dijo Carly.

- No es culpa tuya, es de esa estúpida chica que...

- ¡No! ¡Tu no lo entiendes! - dijo levantándose del sofá de repente - Claro que fue culpa mía.

- Tú no tienes nada que...

- Sí tengo que ver, Freddie. Yo le dije a esa chica que tenía que fingir ser tu novia - dijo muy arrepentida.

Freddie se levantó rápidamente del sofá y miró a Carly extrañado.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó secamente - ¿Por qué me has hecho eso, Carly?

- Yo... lo siento, Freddie.

Él se dirigió a la puerta enfadado, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Carly la detuvo.

- Déjame explicártelo - dijo ella.

- No, déjame en paz.

- ¡Por favor!

Freddie pareció pensarlo un momento y se dio la vuelta.

- Está bien.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando les dije a Sam y Melanie que te gustaba una chica rubia? Pues para que dejasen de hacerte preguntas sobre ella, le dije a esa chica rubia que fingiese ser tu novia y así luego dices que has cortado con ella y se acabó el problema.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste a mí el plan? - preguntó enfadado.

- Porque... de repente empezaste a salir con Melanie y si te lo decía entonces te habrías enfadado conmigo - le dijo ella - Solo quería ayudar, de verdad que lo siento.

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste a esa chica que ya se había acabado el plan? - preguntó confundido.

- Porque no la encontré, no tenía su teléfono. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando "desaparecí"? Pues la estaba buscando. Por favor, perdóname - le rogó Carly.

- Vale, te perdono. Pero mañana deberás decirle esto a Melanie, porque a mí no querrá escucharme.

- Por supuesto.

En ese momento volvió a aparecer Spencer desde el pasillo que daba a su habitación con la ropa chamuscada y los pelos de punta, literalmente.

- A ver, ¿y a ti qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Carly.

- No quiero hablar de ello - respondió yendo a la cocina y bebiendo un vaso de agua.

- Claro que hablarás de ello, dime qué te ha...

- ¡Nunca intentes hacer zapatos con luces!

Dicho esto se fue de nuevo a su habitación dejando claro a Carly y Freddie qué le había pasado.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Josh estaban en Licuados Locos tomándose unos batidos, que por supuesto pagaba él ya que Sam no llevaba encima ni un dólar.

- Oye Sam, ¿Freddie va al centro social los viernes? - preguntó él.

- Sí, eso me ha dicho.

- ¿Y tiene internet en el móvil?

- ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? - preguntó extrañada.

- Solo responde - respondió riendo levemente.

- No, no tiene. ¿Por qué?

- Porque ayer era viernes y...

- Ya sé que ayer era viernes - le interrumpió.

- Bueno, que ayer escribió un tweet a las 5 de la tarde - dijo Josh dando un sorbo al licuado.

- Vaya, qué raro. Está claro que estaba en su casa, pero... ¿haciendo qué? ¿Y por qué miente?

- Si quieres descubrirlo, vayamos el próximo viernes a su casa.

- Eso haremos - dijo Sam sonriendo.

Ambos levantaron su licuado y los chocaron para cerrar el trato. En ese momento entró Gibby en el local.

- Gibeeeeh.

- ¿Gibby? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sam.

- Siempre vengo aquí.

- No es eso, es que no te he visto desde hace varios días y ahora de repente apareces aquí.

- No me interrogues, Gibby es especial - dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo y se dirigió a comprar un batido.

- Y tanto - dijo Sam riendo haciendo que Josh riese también.

En ese momento, Sam recordó cómo Josh la pidió salir, ya que la situación fue muy parecida.

_Flashback_

- Tengo que irme, he quedado con Josh - dijo Sam levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Pero...!

No sirvió de nada, ella ya se había ido. La verdad es que no había quedado con Josh... ni con él ni con nadie, ya que no tenía pensado salir de casa de Freddie hasta bastante más tarde. Pero ahora Carly estaba ocupada, Melanie también y Gibby... Definitivamente no iba a quedar con Gibby, así que decidió enviar un mensaje a Josh y de paso no quedar como una mentirosa. Se dirigió a Licuados Locos a esperarle.

- Hola, recibí tu mensaje - dijo él sentándose a su lado.

- Sí, gracias por venir. No podía quedar con Carly ni con Melanie porque están ocupadas - dijo ella bufando.

- ¿Y Freddie?

- Tampoco puedo quedar con él ahora - dijo recordando lo que había pasado hace poco.

- Entonces supongo que yo he sido la última opción - dijo él riendo.

- No, la última opción sería Gibby - dijo riendo.

- Exacto, porque yo soy especial - dijo Gibby pasando por al lado de donde ellos estaban sentados. Obviamente no habían notado que estaba allí.

- Y tanto - dijo Sam riendo haciendo que Josh riese también.

- Oye - dijo T-Bo apareciendo por detrás - Si no vais a tomar nada salid de aquí.

- ¡T-Bo! - dijo Sam como diciendo «¿En serio?».

- En serio - dijo él como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.

- Buena suerte, pues no tengo dinero.

- No pasa nada Sam, yo los pagaré. Dos licuados de mora, por favor - dijo dándole el dinero a T-Bo, que se fue a prepararlos.

- ¿Sabes que odio ese sabor? - se quejó Sam.

- Claro que lo sé, lo hice queriendo. Así los dos serían para mí y sin quedar mal, pero parece que lo fastidié diciéndotelo - dijo Josh riendo.

- Eso suena a algo que yo haría - dijo Sam riendo también.

- Sí... Oye Sam, tú me... esto, a ver - río nerviosamente - A mí... me gustas Sam

Ella se sorprendió.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, en serio.

Él se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella.

- Muy en serio.

Dicho eso le dio un beso en los labios, que ella tardó en corresponder, pero lo hizo.

_Fin del flashback_

- Bueno, tengo que irme ahora.

- Claro. Oye, ¿quieres venir mañana a dar una vuelta conmigo? - preguntó Josh.

- Lo siento, pero mañana es "Noche de domingo de películas" y nunca falto. El lunes quedamos, ¿vale? - preguntó levantándose.

- Vaya, qué nombre más largo. ¿No sería mejor dejarlo en "Noche de películas" o "Domingo de películas? - preguntó Josh riendo.

- No fue idea mía el nombre, ¿vale? - dijo riendo también.

- Claro, nos vemos - se despidió él dándole un beso.

Sam salió del local y se dirigió al apartamento de Carly. Mientras tanto, en ese recién nombrado lugar...

- Spencer, ¿para qué se supone que estoy haciendo esto? - preguntó Carly mientras sostenía en el aire el prototipo de zapato gigante.

- Ya te lo he dicho, tienes que mantenerlo en el aire para que no se manche el suelo de pegamento - le explicó él mientras buscaba algo en una bolsa.

- ¿Qué pegamento? - preguntó Freddie apareciendo con una botella de agua en su mano.

- ¿Cómo que qué pegamento? - preguntó Carly extrañada.

En ese momento Spencer encontró lo que estaba buscando en esa bolsa: una cámara. Rápidamente le sacó una foto a Carly tal y como estaba, sosteniendo un zapato gigante del que goteaba mantequilla de la suela, no pegamento.

- Jaja, ¡picaste hermanita! Eso es mantequilla, no pegamento. Y ahora voy a colgar esta foto en mi Twitter - dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué? ¡Spencer, ni se te ocurra colgar esa foto! - gritó mientras limpiaba el zapato para poder dejarlo en el suelo.

- Demasiado tarde - dijo Freddie viendo la pantalla del móvil de Carly.

- ¡Deja mi móvil! - se quejó Carly.

- Es que el mío no tiene internet y quería confirmar lo de la foto - dijo dejándolo en la mesa.

En ese momentó entró Sam por la puerta con el móvil en la mano.

- ¡Hola! ¿Habéis visto la foto que Spencer acaba de colgar en Twitter?

- ¡Sí, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes! - dijo Carly molesta.

Sam y Freddie rieron al mismo tiempo mientras Carly los miraba enfadada.

- Venga Carly, no es para tanto. Es una foto divertida, no es como que fuese a arruinar tu vida - se burló Freddie.

- ¿Y si sí lo hace? - preguntó Carly.

- Carly, solo estabas sujetando un zapato gigante... con luces y... que goteaba mantequilla - dijo Sam intentando contener la risa - Bueno, que no pasa nada, solo será una anécdota que recordar cuando seamos estrellas en internet.

- Ya lo somos - dijo Carly confundida.

- Bueno, pues más aún.

Los tres se rieron ante el comentario de Sam.

- Además a los fans les encanta la foto. Mirad, ya hay comentarios, leedlos - dijo Freddie enseñándoles la pantalla del móvil, que estuvieron viendo durante un par de minutos.

- BUENO, VALE YA - gritó Sam - Vamos a dejar de hablar de esa estúpida foto.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? - preguntó Carly.

- No sé, quizás de por qué no está Melanie aquí y no me responde las llamadas.

En ese momento, Freddie se tensó y se puso nervioso. Pero decidió no decir nada y simplemente disimular. Aunque Sam sabía que Freddie estaba ocultando algo, y al notar que él se había puesto nervioso al nombrar a Melanie, pensó que tenía algo que ver con ella. Aunque eso lo descubriría el próximo viernes...

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews con lo que penséis que esté bien, lo que penséis que está mal... y si queréis escribir vuestra vida entera en un review, pues no me importa porque este es un país libre jajaja xD La rubia misteriosa volverá a aparecer... Nos vemos pronto!**


	6. Le quiero, y le creo

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero es que no tuve tiempo ni de pasar por mi casa xd Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, solo con unas pocas horas de retraso :P**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Carly llamó a la puerta de las hermanas Puckett, esperando a que le abriera Melanie, ya que había dejado a Sam en su casa con Freddie.

- Hola Carly.

- Melanie, ¿por qué ayer no apareciste por mi apartamento? - le preguntó entrando.

- Vaya... creía que te lo había contado Freddie - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Claro que me lo ha contado, pero podrías haber hablado conmigo - dijo Carly sentándose a su lado.

- Lo siento, es que... no me sentía segura.

- Puedes confiar en mí.

Melanie giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Gracias.

- Pero Freddie no tiene la culpa.

- ¿Qu... qué? ¿Cómo que no tiene la culpa? - preguntó sarcásticamente - Me ha engañado, no trates de defenderle.

- No le estoy defendiendo, lo que pasa es que él no tenía ni idea de quién era esa chica.

Melanie soltó un bufido.

_Mientras tanto, en casa de Carly..._

- Siento que hay algo que no me estás contando - dijo Sam a Freddie, que estaban los dos en la cocina comiendo algo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo él volviendo al salón y sentándose en el sillón.

- ¿No crees que es raro que Carly se haya ido así porque sí, y que Melanie no haya aparecido por aquí desde ayer?

- Y... ¿Por qué te parece eso raro? - preguntó nervioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿A ti no te lo parece?

- ¿Por qué me respondes con preguntas? - preguntó intentando desviar la conversación.

- ¿Y tú?

- Bueno, ya vale de tanta preguntita.

Sam salió de la cocina con un grasito en la mano y se sentó en el sofá.

- Pero no me has respondido.

_Mientras tanto, en casa de Melanie..._

- ¿Cómo no va a saber quién es esa chica? Es su novia, nos lo ha dejado muy claro a todos - dijo Melanie enfadada y cruzando los brazos.

- No es su novia. Yo le dije a esa chica que se hiciera pasar por su novia.

- Sí, claro. Me lo creo - dijo sarcásticamente - Carly, ya sé que Freddie es tu amigo, pero no hace falta que te inventes cosas.

- ¡Que no me estoy inventando nada! - dijo levantándose del sofá.

- Vale, imaginemos que es cierto. ¿Por qué lo habrías hecho?

- Para que dejaseis de hacer preguntas a Freddie sobre esa chica rubia que le gustaba.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿no ves que estaba saliendo conmigo? Te recuerdo que soy rubia, ya sabes, la hermana gemela de tu mejor amiga - preguntó levantándose del sofá también.

- Porque hice el plan antes de que empezarais a salir juntos.

_Mientras tanto, en casa de Carly..._

- Es que no tengo nada que responderte - dijo Freddie mientras se ponía nervioso de nuevo.

- Freddie, soy una experta en mentir, ¿de verdad crees que no noto cuando alguien me engaña?

- Vale, sí sé por qué Carly se ha ido - dijo intentando ganar tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Iba a ir a tu casa a hablar con Melanie de por qué no había estado aquí ayer, y quería ir sola por si acaso le pasaba algo a tu hermana y así no se pondría nerviosa.

- Vale, te creo.

Como lo que había dicho Freddie era verdad, consiguió no parecer muy nervioso y engañar a Sam. Sonrió satisfecho.

- Y... ¿va bien lo tuyo con Josh? - preguntó interesado.

- Sí, va bien.

- ¿Comenzaste a salir con él antes o después de que yo te besara?

Sam se tensó.

_En casa de Melanie..._

- Pero... aún así, ¿no crees que es un plan demasiado raro? - preguntó Melanie no muy convencida.

- No, porque al día siguiente podría decir que ha roto con ella y ya está.

- No sé si creerte, Carly. No tengo ninguna prueba de todo, esto excepto esa chica besando a Freddie.

- ¿Le quieres? - preguntó Carly de repente.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Melanie confundida.

- ¿Qué si quieres a Freddie? - volvió a preguntar Carly.

Ella suspiró.

- Claro que le quiero.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me crees?

- Porque... No puedo, Carly. No puedo. Me cuesta mucho creerte después del daño que me ha hecho.

- ¡Pero él no tiene la culpa!

Melanie volvió a suspirar.

- No sé... Deja que me lo piense, por favor.

Carly se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Está bien. Espero verte pronto por mi apartamento - dijo sonriendo.

Dicho eso, salió en dirección al Bushwell Plaza.

En casa de Carly...

- Antes, por supuesto - mintió.

- Me cuesta creerte - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Vale, fue después. ¿Y?

Freddie sonrió.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Sam - ¿Empezaste a salir con Melanie antes o después de besarme?

Esta vez fue él el que se tensó.

- No tienes que saberlo - dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Claro que tengo que saberlo, yo te he respondido.

Sam se levantó del sofá, pero no se acercó a Freddie. Él suspiró resignado.

- Después - dijo simplemente.

Luego abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su apartamento, encontrándose a Carly en el pasillo.

- Hola Freddie.

- Hola Carly.

- ¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado con Melanie? - dijo sonriendo.

- Ya me lo contarás después.

Entró a su apartamento dejando a Carly confundida. Ella entró al suyo, encontrándose ahí con Sam.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Freddie? - preguntó cerrando la puerta.

- Yo qué sé.

Sam se dirigió a la puerta y salió del apartamento de su amiga, dirigiéndose al suyo.

- ¿Qué les pasa? - se dijo a sí misma confundida.

En ese momento apareció Spencer por el pasillo que lleva a su habitación.

- Carly, no te vas a creer lo que he escuchado - dijo él sonriendo como un idiota.

- ¡Ah! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? - preguntó asustada.

- Todo el día.

- ¿No ibas a la convención de calcetines organizada por Socko?

- Que va, la cancelaron por incendio.

- Wow, un incendio que no originas tú - dijo Carly sorprendida.

- Jaja, muy graciosa - dijo sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, ¿que es lo que has escuchado?

- ¡Sam y Freddie se han besado! - gritó emocionado.

- ¿¡Qué?! - gritó confundida - Claro, por eso estaban tan raros ahora cuando me los he encontrado.

- No, no se han besado ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- Se besaron justo antes de que Sam empezara a salir con Josh y Freddie empezara a salir con Melanie.

- Wow, esto es como una telenovela - dijo Carly sonriendo.

- ¿Verdad? - dijo Spencer de igual modo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habrán contado? Esta es ya la segunda vez que se besan, y prometimos no tener secretos.

- Pues tendrás que hacerles hablar.

- Eso haré.

Esa misma noche...

Freddie estaba en su casa solo, ya que su madre estaba trabajando hasta tarde, terminando de cenar y esperando a que diesen las 10, para ir al apartamento de su amiga a empezar con la "Noche de domingo de películas". Por supuesto, el nombre se lo puso Carly.

Se terminó la pizza que estaba cenando y recogió la mesa. Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Él fue a abrir.

- Ho... Hola Melanie - dijo sorprendido.

- Lo siento - dijo ella.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Siento no haberte creído.

Melanie se inclinó y besó a Freddie, que correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron viendo a los ojos y sonriendo.

- ¿Vamos al apartamento de Carly a ver unas películas? - preguntó Melanie contenta.

- Claro - respondió Freddie.

Ambos salieron de su apartamento y se dirigieron al de en frente.

- Hola chicos, me alegro de que estéis bien - dijo Carly sonriendo mientras les daba un abrazo a los dos a la vez.

- Gracias Carly, ha sido gracias a ti.

- Em... ¿dónde está Sam? - preguntó Freddie.

- No sé, se supone que debería estar aquí hace tiempo.

En ese momento, Sam entró por la puerta.

- Hola - dijo la rubia simplemente.

- Bien, ya estamos todos - dijo Spencer que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver? - preguntó Melanie mientras todos se sentaban en el sofá, quedando Freddie entre Sam y Melanie.

- ¡Los Juegos del Hambre! - dijo Carly emocionada mientras encendía la televisión.

Sam gruñó por lo bajo al sentirse tan cerca de Freddie, tendría que aguantar toda la noche así.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Sé que no es tan largo como los demás, pero casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir y además así se hace mejor la división de los capítulos. El próximo volverá a ser igual de largo que los anteriores :D ¡Dejad reviews! Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
